percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Twins of Apollo Character Page
Characters who will appear in The Lost Twins of Apollo The Questers Elise Moreau, hunter of Artemis Age: 35 1/2 ( but appearance is ever 17) Birthday: March 16th, 1980 Physical Characteristics: Elise usually wears her long, light brown hair in a single braid or a ponytail. She has large, deep-set emerald green eyes and a round face that curves into a delicately pointed chin. She is 5'6 and typically weighs around 140 pounds, but is much stronger than her slight frame makes her out to be. She has the enhanced speed, endurance and eyesight of any huntress and can go on a march for long periods of time without rest. While technically immortal (if not killed in battle), she will fatigue and feel injuries if she does not eventually rest and recuperate. Weapon: Elise is the owner of an longbow named Aionios, coming from the Greek word for age-long or eternal. Aionios was hand-forged out of adamantium and Imperial gold by Hephaestus himself, at the request of her father Apollo. It was given to her on her 14th birthday, the same day her twin brother Adam received a matching one. It had a black leather grip and a matching leather quiver with Imperial gold and adamantium-tipped arrows. When not in use, Aionios became a black and gold fountain pen inscribed with her initials. In a fight with some Stymphalian birds, the bow suffered two permanent ding marks from a particularly vicious and stubborn member of the flock. Elise's hands were also scarred in the incident and from that day on she has no trouble identifying her bow from Adam's at first sight. The twins had previously needed to touch the bows and feel a lively hum to know that it was theirs. Following the events of a disastrous quest in the summer of 1996, Elise elects to join the Hunt. Depressed and unable to bear the ownership of a weapon that betrayed her in a time of need, she thus sacrifices the bow to the depths of Long Island Sound. Unbeknownst to the Huntress, Lord Apollo issues a quest to Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez after the war with Gaia, asking them to retrieve the prized weapon. Upon their immediate success, the bow is restored with a new leather grip and repurposed to turn into a red and gold watch instead. The watch, worked on by Leo and his siblings, has a dark red rectangular dial with gold Roman numerals bordering the edge. It is also encased in gold and finished off with a red/gold leather crocodile patterned strap. A button on the back of the watch is the impetus for any change into Aionios. Also, despite everyone's best efforts, the bow still bears the two ding marks. Other Possessions: Elise is also equipped with a standard silver Huntress of Artemis bow and quiver, a silver hunting knife and an old dagger that belonged to a friend. In her pack she always carries a never-ending gauze roll (from Apollo), a camouflage Hunt tent and sleeping bag, water purification tablets, a flint and other camping supplies. Clothing: Because she is not in contact with the Hunt as a whole, Elise does not wear the standard issue silver outfit. She normally favors long-sleeve tunics, light-weight pants and leather boots that lace up her calves. When she dons armor or heavier protective garb, it is usually brown leather. Ezra Cowen, son of Apollo Age: 17 (almost 18) Birthday: October 11th, 1997 Physical Characteristics: Ezra Cowen has a mop of light, ashy brown hair with some blond highlights that falls just above his bright blue eyes. When he chooses to, he can actually focus so that the "fire" in his eyes kicks in and he literally x-rays you with them to discover broken bones and other major internal ailments. He also has a round, honest face and a wide, easy smile. Ezra's build is fairly tall (6'4) and of average weight but he has above average strength in his hands, arms and shoulders due to long hours of practice on the range. Weapon: Ezra's bow is a single piece of Osage orange wood (with cherry wood accents) that is reinforced with Celestial bronze. His quiver is red leather and the arrows are Celestial bronze. When not in use, the quiver folds in on itself and becomes a small, red leather-bound notebook with a gold insignia of two arrows, tip to tip, stamped on its cover. The bow reduces into a wooden bookmark with a Celestial bronze border and an inset of two bronze arrows in the same style as the notebook. Ezra has nicknamed it Firecracker. Other Possessions: Along with his notebook, Ezra always carries a hand-made hypersonic dog whistle, a never-ending bandage roll, an Osage orange pocket knife and a short flute made of silver and hellhound tooth (the spoils from the first monster he ever killed). Clothing: Ezra usually wears a traditional orange or white camp shirt, cargo shorts and red running shoes. When it is colder he will throw on jeans and a hoodie. Powers & Other skills: While Ezra is the first child of Apollo capable of using his eyes for x-raying injuries in decades, it does not make him the best healer in the cabin. It also burns a lot of calories (almost like going for a mile run), making him really hungry afterwards. Still, the drawbacks of the gift aren't so bad that they stop him from doing it to show off occasionally (especially if it's right before dinner!). Ezra can also use the sun to tell time, knows a few medium strength healing hymns and the names of many medicinal plants. After high school he wants to study to become a surgeon like his mother. He's extremely charming and well-spoken and has many friends all over Camp and even some at home. Pets: Ezra owns a part hellhound, part Siberian Husky named Corona, the offspring of his husky at home named Shackleton and the first monster he ever killed. The day he killed the hellhound, he got back to the stables on his property and Lord Apollo was there to meet him. He was with Ezra when he witnessed Corona open her eyes for the first time. Corona resembles a large mastiff (only 3x as large) with wide, heavy features on her face and worry lines that crease her thick rolls of fur. Instead of being black, she is covered with a dusting of white, making her slate grey. Patches of creamy white appear on her muscular chest and on her half-flopped ears. Her eyes are a clear, intense red-orange. She has a male litter mate named Arcturus who belongs to Ezra's younger sister Meg. The teenager also owns a horse named Caspian that boards at his childhood home and favors a roan-colored Pegasus at Camp named Humdinger. Because of his years of experience, Ezra is one the best riders at camp and the best in terms of marksmanship, both on the ground and in the air. Theseus Reaves, son of Hephaestus Age: 18 1/2 Birthday: January 15th, 1997 Nickname: Theo Physical Characteristics: Theseus is very tall (6'7, 210 lbs) and brawny, even for a Hephaestus kid. He wears his white-blond hair very short and spikey on top, while also maintaining well-trimmed sideburns and a light, stubbly beard. His eyes are sharp, thin slits with light, icy gray pupils. Other dominating features include his large ears, strong jawline and cleft chin. Theseus has extremely large biceps, both from forge work and combat training with his heavy battle axe. While not the quickest of fighters, he is patient and surprisingly sure-footed, due to years of wrestling and boxing in his youth. There are few demigods that can hold their ground on strength alone better than Theseus. Weapon: In truth, Theseus prefers to fight in more of a 'brawler' style, using his size and considerable strength to overpower his opponents. However, when fighting with his fists is impractical (i.e. around most monsters), he is well-armed with a single-bladed battle axe named Ictus (Latin for blow, thrust). Ictus has a Celestial bronze-edged, curved steel blade that is heated from within to cause uniquely clean cuts. Opposite the blade is a small Celestial bronze-edged back point. The long steel shaft ends in a white leather grip and white and bronze fire decorate the whole length of the weapon. When not in use, Ictus retracts into a dual-point screwdriver that fits in Theseus's pocket. Other Possessions: Theo is not much of a material possessions guy and has little else besides his clothing, weapon and tools (some of which were his mother's). He does however own a distressed silver lighter with the engraving of a volcano on it (calm on one side, erupting on the other), made by his deceased mother (who was a silversmith/jeweler). After his mother's death, Theseus lived on a ranch with his maternal grandfather, who made him a hand-stitched leather wallet, lined with a scrap of fabric from his mother's favorite plaid shirt. He carries both items on him at all times. Clothing: Theseus rarely wears a camp shirt, instead choosing tight-fitting thermals or plain t-shirts under his fitted, distressed leather coat with both breast and side pockets. He always wears some sort of cargo pants (lightweight in the summer) for the storage, durable brown leather work boots and a leather belt. Powers & Other Skills: Theseus naturally has the machine expertise, weapon-making skills and above average fire immunity of any Hephaestus child. He also has thermal vision, allowing him to detect human heat signatures at night, but only to the limit of a half mile in any one direction at a time. This also seems to work in regards to Theo sensing metals and heat that comes from non-human sources. Although most campers find him sullen and withdrawn (and a bit mysterious), his trustworthiness & skill are deeply respected by his siblings. As he has no other friends, they are the only ones who call him Theo (his mom & granddad used to) and know they can always come to him for help on a project or with a request to box, wrestle or spar. He is a year-rounder at Camp. Ophelie Shaw, daughter of Hecate Age: 16 Birthday: January 20th, 1999 Physical Characteristics: Ophelie has a strong Irish heritage (her Dad is 75%, but born in the U.S), which comes through in her milky, pale complexion and the smattering of freckles on her arms and shoulders. She also has dark auburn hair that barely falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are a pale, ghostly green and wide-set on her moon-shaped face. She has a small button nose and generally delicate features. Because Ophelie only stands 5'2 and weighs approximately 120 lbs, she hardly ever engages in hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, her unique (to Hecate-born children) combination of magically-enhanced sensory perception and demigod battle reflexes usually help her maintain her defensive position instead. Weapons: Ophelie's main weapon is obviously her magic, and she wears her primary magical tool around her neck, in the form of a black stone key-shaped necklace. This piece of jewelry is referred to by all Hecate children as a Themelio (Greek for 'of the foundation stone', or basically Keystone) and many of the older ones have earned one. The Themelio is edged, in part, by all three of the magically enhanced metals used in demigod weaponry (Celestial bronze, Imperial gold & Stygian iron). This allows Ophelie (and any of her siblings using one) the ability to potentially manipulate existing sources of these materials (like opponents weapons) to her benefit. Themelio's other main purpose is as a great store of potential energy, because Ophelie's magic can only be produced from existing potential energy, whether she expels it using a potion or through her own person. Potions contain their own energy, imbued in the process of making it, whereas spells require active energy or energy from a reserved source on the caster's body. Other Possessions: Because of the taxing physical effort (energy drain) required to produce her magic and the rules explained above, Ophelie also wears several other pieces of stone jewelry when going on a quest or into battle. Anything from bracelets to rings to anklets can be a storing point for the energy needed when an enemy is strong. It is a custom in Hecate Cabin that before one of the siblings leaves on a quest, the others all give them a charged stone piece and impart a bit of their current energy into the person's Themelio. Aside from these items, Ophelie also carries a backup weapon for weaker enemies (as to not unnecessarily drain herself) of a yew slingshot with stone pebbles as its typical ammunition. Because there are times when she does not like (or need) to be too close to the fighting, Ophelie's most constant ally, aside from her Themelio, is a thin, black coil of military-grade rope. She uses it either defensively (to climb to safety) or offensively (as a whip or lasso), depending on her greatest need at the time. Clothing: In the summer, the sixteen-year-old sorceress favors black, scoop-neck camp shirts with the CHB insignia in white, pairs of dark (or white) cotton shorts and black running shoes. One of her favorite tricks, is to have all the white writing on the shirt flash in rainbow colors as the pegasus logo gallops around the empty black space. She also wears color-change laces on her running shoes. In the winter, Ophelie throws dark plaid over her t-shirts and switches to dark wash jeans and leather/fur-lined boots. Powers & Other Skills: As a child of Hecate, she does not fear the attack of empousai or undead warriors because they are controlled under her mother's domain and her shared influence (with Hades) of the Underworld. She is also unafraid of hellhounds. Like her fellow quester Ezra, Ophelie is well-liked among the other demigods. She is consistently seen entertaining a large group of campers with her easier magical 'tricks' and is quite vocal and head-strong. However, even though her siblings say she should represent them on the CHB council, she leaves the job to her full sister Zora because she is secretly afraid of ending up a failure. She is poor at riding, but an excellent climber and swimmer. Alexander Church, legacy of Demeter & Aeolus Age: 14 Birthday: August 26th, 2001 Nicknames: Xander, X-man or X2 Physical Characteristics: At the forming of this quest, Alex has only just turned 14 and still has a scrawny, underdeveloped frame (5’7,110 lbs). His large head dominates his thin neck and torso and his clothes seem to hang off him. He has a messy crop of pale yellow hair (the color of ripe wheat) that tends to darken in the sunny summer months. Alex’s mossy green-brown eyes are large and seem to perpetually express his enduring curiosity and optimism in most situations. What he currently lacks in strength, his (almost) life-long pursuit of various martial arts makes up for him in decent stamina and fighting discipline. Weapons: Like his father Xavier before him (a son of Demeter), Xander fights with a wooden Bo staff that is capped with Celestial bronze on both ends. While his father’s weapon is hewn from thick, solid oak, the younger Church currently favors a thinner, easier to manipulate shaft of handsome black walnut. His nicknames X2 or The X-man originate both from the grace and speed with which he wields his chosen weapon and off his name. As a backup weapon, the youngster carries a curved Imperial gold sword/scythe hybrid based on the early Greek xiphos. It is simply adorned with a leaf and vine design embossed into the brown leather hilt. Only needing the blade because he could find no one at camp to spar at staffs with, Xander found the old weapon gathering dust in a corner of the Armory and claimed it. After doing so, he asked Cabin 9 to stamp the Greek letters alpha & kappa (representing his name Alexander Church) onto the base of the blade so that it would feel more like something that was now his alone. Because of its unusual shape, the golden weapon has no sheath or scabbard but hangs from a loop on his belt. Other Possessions: As a member of Demeter cabin, Alex has access to the magically enhanced jugs they use for water breaks while on field duty. Away from camp, the jug will refill with cold water 4 times after being emptied (4x for Cabin 4). His other personal effects include a well-worn longboard (skateboard), his martial arts belt collection and a few family pictures from before his mother died. Clothing: Alex most often wears an orange camp shirt, brown shorts or pants (mostly when picking strawberries or in the Demeter Cabin’s gardens) and dark green skate shoes. He always wears a brown baseball cap with the logo of his father’s dojo stitched on it (a bronze rooster under two crossed wooden Bo staffs on a cream-colored field) and a belt for his sword to hang from. Powers & Other Skills: Due to his training in Bo staff combat and several other martial arts techniques (Judo, BJJ and others) since he was around 4 years old, Xander is an extremely disciplined and honorable fighter. Because of the tragedies in his family’s past, Alex’s grandmother Demeter and grandfather Aeolus teamed up to favor him with power rarely seen in a legacy. They bestowed upon him limited Chlorokinesis (plant control), the Blessing of the Winds (ability to call upon favorable winds/send messages on the wind) and together, limited Atmokinesis (manifesting in temperature manipulation in confined spaces). Alex is also a decent tactician, born from playing chess and other strategy-based games with the members of Athena Cabin. In terms of personality, the youngster is at first shy, polite and mostly introverted but can grow into a relationship if the other person proves loyal/accepting of him. Alex will never make the first move, both in fights & relationships, because he lacks confidence and is afraid of suffering another personal loss. Category:Children of Apollo Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Original Character Other Characters Category:Children of Apollo Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Original Character